Friendship, Food, and Fatherhood
by Winterbaby89
Summary: A presumed S7 compliant, one-shot of what's happening in Storybrooke for my follower appreciation winner Whimsicallyenchantedrose. Killian has a chat with David about his concerns of impending fatherhood. And some whacky pregnancy cravings to boot.


**Summary:** A presumed S7 compliant, one-shot of what's happening in Storybrooke for my follower appreciation winner _**Whimsicallyenchantedrose**_. Killian has a chat with David about his concerns of impending fatherhood. And some whacky pregnancy cravings to boot.

 **A/N:** As always much love to my amazing beta _**ilovemesomekillianjones**_ , she keeps me sounding coherent.  
And a big shout out to my biggest cheerleaders , and _**kmomof4**_. ALSO Hollye made a great collage over on Tumblr, check it out and give her some love.

* * *

Having just landed back in Storybrooke via the portal from the alternate Enchanted Forest where he'd been helping Henry, Killian tightens his grip on his Swan, his True Love, and mother of his future children.

Meeting his alternate self, and all of the ensuing events of that disastrous encounter had been an odd experience overall, but there was one thought he couldn't shake. That other version of himself had a child, and was ripped away from her, unable to see her because of some bloody curse. Was that to be his fate too? Would he lose his wife and child like his other self? Would he be a terrible father? What if he wasn't cut out for fatherhood? Would he be utter rubbish, and be forced away from their child by his Swan?

Shaking his head to release himself from those thoughts, Killian turns his head to look at his Swan. "Come love, let's get you inside and settled."

"Killian-"

The look on her face tells him that she is about to argue, so he interrupts before she can start. "Nonsense love. I know you remember what Dr. Whale said, just as well as I do… now, come on, in the house with you, it's starting to get cold out." He steers them both up their front steps, and through the front door as he speaks.

"Killian, you don't have to worry, Whale only said _think_ about taking it easy… it wasn't an order."

Having made it into the house he keeps them on pace up the stairs and into their room. "That may be, but that doesn't mean it isn't a good idea." He nods his head towards their closet, and Emma moves in that direction as he continues, "You can get into your fluffy pajamas, and I'll go get us dinner from Granny's. How's that sound my love?"

Killian can hear Emma's slightly muffled voice from the back of their closet as she changes into the aforementioned fluffy pajamas. "I think that sounds delicious, the bean is hungry again."

"Then we shant delay any longer, go write down what you and the cygnet desire, and I'll go get it while you relax." Killian watches as Emma heads over to his desk by the window, after having given him a quick peck on the cheek, to write out her list of current cravings for Granny to make.

Seeming satisfied that she has included everything she wants, Emma comes back to his side, resting her head lightly on his shoulder as she hands the list to him. "Don't judge, I'm feeding a little pirate too… thank you for taking care of us."

"Always, and no judgement from me, promise. I won't be gone too long my love, how about you curl up in bed with that book you've been wanting to re-read?"

"That sounds wonderful, see you when you get back. Love you."

Killian leans down to press a kiss to Emma's forehead as he murmurs into her skin, "As I love you." With that said he heads out into the night, Granny's bound, with a head full of self-doubt once again.

* * *

Making his way into Granny's, Killian is still absorbed in his musings, and doesn't even realize there is someone at the counter turning to greet him until he collides with him.

"Whoa, you okay there Killian?"

"Yeah, sorry Dave. Guess I've just got a bit on my mind."

David tilts his chin towards the list in Killian's hand as Killian sits down at the counter next to him. "I see Emma has sent you on a food run again. What's on the menu tonight?"

"Oh you know, the usual, grilled cheese and onion rings."

Granny greets Killian by barking out, "What's on the menu tonight, Captain?" Killian hands over his Swan's list of _delicacies_ and watches the widow Lucas' eyebrows climb her forehead as she looks it over.

 _Grilled cheese w/ mayo and pickles_

 _Onion rings_

 _A side of mayo for dipping_

 _Caesar salad w/ bacon - burnt_

 _Chocolate milkshake w/ cinnamon, for dipping the onion rings_

 _Deviled eggs_

"All of that for my lovely wife, and I will take my usual Granny, if you please." Granny nods her head in assent and moves to put the order in with the cook. "Thank you kindly m'lady."

"You look like crap, anything you want to talk about while we wait for our food?"

"Thanks _mate,_ aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Killian clips out a tad harsher than intended. Scrubbing his hand down his face, he apologizes, "I'm sorry Dave, that was uncalled for."

"That's fine, we all have our moments. How was Henry? Did everything turn out okay? Snow and I weren't expecting you back quite so soon."

"Yeah, Henry's good. Met a girl. Regina stayed with him though, said she was missing him."

"Did she now?"

"Yeah. Emma even showed up before it was all said and done, despite what Whale told her about taking it easy. You know how stubborn she can be."

"That I do, just like her mother." David looks around the diner as though he expects Snow to pop out of nowhere and smack him for his comment, before he adds, "Don't tell Snow I said that."

"Our secret. Promise."

"Now, come on Killian, I know you. There's something on your mind. Spill. Let me help if I can."

"No, you're just going to think I'm being the _overdramatic pirate_ as Emma likes to call me."

"No I won't, you forget, I know the real you, Killian. And if it's weighing on you this much, it's not nothing. Don't make me ask Emma."

Killian's eyes go wide at his friends threat, wondering, _would he really?_ "So, do you remember how Emma told us about going to the wish realm?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I, uh, I met my other self. My... wish self?"

"I bet that was an experience. Is that what has you so rattled?"

"That is part of my distraction tonight." Killian pauses to collect his thoughts before finally divulging everything that has been weighing on him since the plus sign on that little white stick turned his world on its head. "Well, you see, that other me, he has a daughter. But he's since been cursed to never be near her again. Unable to see her because of some _bloody_ curse. Is that to be my fate too? Will I lose Emma and our child, like my other self? Will I be a terrible father? It's not as though I ever had a good role model of what that looks like. Not until I met you, mate. What if I'm just not cut out for fatherhood?"

"Killian, I am by no means perfect. When we had Emma, back in the Enchanted Forest, I dueled a black knight to put my newborn in a magic wardrobe to flee a curse, and never once did my confidence waver. Never once did I think about how it would affect her growing up, because I knew she would eventually find us, and we'd finally get to be together."

"David-" Killian was gonna reassure his friend that he wasn't trying to put him up on some pedestal, that he was aware of the mistakes he and Snow had made, but things had still worked out. But David persisted, raising his hand to stay what he was going to say.

"I don't even know how good of a job I'm doing now, but Snow and I are a team. Just as you and Emma are a team. You have each other, and you will persevere, yes there will be mistakes made, and bumps along the way. But you have each other, and even Snow and I to lean on for support. Besides you're not a complete novice, you've helped to raise Henry. And don't say that you've no experience with babies either, even though this baby will be your first, you have experience with infants. I've lost count of the times you have watched Neal for us." David reaches over and clasps Killian on the shoulder. "Killian, you are not a terrible man, you are my daughter's true love, and I know that you will be an amazing father."

With the glowing endorsement that David has just laid upon his shoulders, Killian finds his hand subconsciously wandering to that well worn spot behind his ear. He is unable to look his friend in the eyes as he breathes out a very emotion choked, "Thanks mate." Though he still has some doubts, Killian is feeling much more optimistic about his impending fatherhood. Without warning, Killian is a bit startled to find himself pulled off of his stool and wrapped in his best mate's reassuring embrace.

"Well isn't this an adorable scene. Do I need to get you two a room?" Killian can tell that Granny is trying her damndest not to smile at the two of them as she sets both of their orders on the counter in front of them.

"No thank you Widow Lucas, you and I both know Emma would tear down the town to find her food." Feeling a bit of normalcy return at the familiar banter, Killian shoots the elderly lady a saucy wink as he reaches to look inside the provided bag. "Uh, Granny, I know there weren't any corn dogs on that extensive list."

"Trust me on this pirate. I'm saving you a return trip tonight."

"I'll take your word for it m'lady, but it is yet to be seen if I still have to make another trip. I didn't know you even offered corn dogs on the menu."

"Oh, I don't."

"Best get this home before it gets cold. Thanks for the chat Dave. I'll see you next time Granny."

"Next time then Captain."

"Anytime, Killian." David claps him on the back again as they both make their way out into the night, parting ways at the front gate to head home to their families.


End file.
